1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure herein relates to an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2010-283706 describes a technique capable of collecting a sound from even a person whose face is not located on the center of a frame. Specifically, it describes a technique of controlling a zoom directivity angle by a size of a face.